


Zagrajmy w grę

by SzmaragDrac



Series: Fikaton 2018 Mirriel [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Community: Mirriel, Fikaton 2018 Mirriel, First Love, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Slash
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 04:03:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13872714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SzmaragDrac/pseuds/SzmaragDrac





	Zagrajmy w grę

— Mieszkanie twojego dziadka jest bardzo ładne.  
  
Jurij patrzy na Otabeka i wydyma dolną wargę. Siedzą twarzami do siebie na parapecie, przylegając plecami do ścian we wnęce okiennej; Jurij wyciąga lewą nogę i opiera stopę o chłodny grzejnik na wysokości bioder Otabeka, a prawą, ugiętą, dociska do szyby. Otabek trzyma obie wyprostowane, tak że przeplatają się z nogami Jurija, ale okno jest na tyle duże i szerokie, że mieszczą się bez problemu i nie przeszkadzają sobie nawzajem.  
  
— „Mieszkanie twojego dziadka jest bardzo ładne” stoi tylko o jeden poziom wyżej od „Ładną mamy dziś pogodę, czyż nie?”, Beka — odpowiada Jurij nieco kąśliwie i unosi nogę z kaloryfera, by trącić przyjaciela w biodro. — Poza tym widziałeś je już milion razy.  
  
— Nie milion, odwiedzam cię dopiero czwarty raz — mruczy Otabek, łapiąc Jurija za stopę. Kładzie ją sobie na udzie i, patrząc na nią w skupieniu, śledzi palcami zawijasy tworzące wzorek na skarpetce. Jurij chichocze, gdy kciuk zaczyna zataczać kółeczka na podbiciu.  
  
— Przestań, to łaskocze! — mówi, śmiejąc się, a Otabek szczerzy zęby.  
  
— I bardzo dobrze — odpowiada, podnosząc wzrok, by spojrzeć na Jurija. — To kara za to, że nie doceniasz moich komplementów.  
  
Włosy wpadają mu w oczy, więc wolną ręką odgarnia je niedbale i zakłada kilka niesfornych kosmyków za ucho. W takich chwilach, w chwilach kiedy nie występuje na lodzie ani nie udziela wywiadu, prawie nigdy nie układa i nie modeluje fryzury. Zwykle zaczesuje włosy do tyłu, a i tak opadają mu one łagodnie na czoło, czasem na policzki, na ucho. Poprawia je co jakiś czas niemal bezrefleksyjnie, nieświadomie — przeczesuje szczupłymi, długawymi palcami — i Jurij zawsze uważnie obserwuje te poczynania. Nigdy nie dotykał włosów Otabeka, choć ten często zaplata Jurijowi warkocze i robi dziwne, misterne fryzury, układając kosmyki w najprzeróżniejszych kombinacjach ( _Praktykowałem na młodszych siostrach_ , powiedział mu kiedyś. _A jak ma się takie trzy, to człowiek ma ręce pełne roboty_ ), ale wyobraża sobie, że są one miękkie i bardzo przyjemne.  
  
Wyszarpuje stopę z uścisku Otabeka, podwijając palce, i stawia ją z powrotem na grzejniku, nagle pełen nieśmiałości.  
  
Otabek wydaje z siebie zduszone westchnienie, które może być namiastką śmiechu, po czym odwraca się twarzą do szyby i zaczyna pukać stopą o framugę okna, raz-dwa-trzy, potem znów raz-dwa-trzy, potem zmienia rytm i wystukuje jakąś skomplikowaną kompozycję. Gdyby to był ktoś inny, Jurij na pewno kazałby mu przestać, ale z Otabekiem nawet takie drobne rzeczy, które normalnie by go irytowały, stają się zupełnie w porządku. Wręcz interesujące. Zastanawia się, czy to jakaś piosenka z Otabekowej kolekcji DJ-a.  
  
— Pograjmy w coś — proponuje, chcąc zatuszować ten niezręczny gest. — Dopiero co przyjechałeś, więc pewnie jesteś zbyt zmęczony, żeby łazić po mieście, ale możemy w coś pograć.  
  
Otabek przestaje stukać. Uśmiecha się, jeszcze zanim przenosi wzrok z powrotem na Jurija, a kiedy wreszcie na niego spogląda, nieznacznie przechyla głowę w bok, tak że kolejny kosmyk opada mu na policzek, i kiwa głową. Jurij, bez chwili zastanowienia, odsuwa się od ściany, nachyla do Otabeka i odgarnia mu włosy.  
  
— Zagrajmy w dwadzieścia pytań — odpowiada Otabek i Jurij, uświadamiając sobie, co robi, natychmiast cofa dłoń.  
  
— W dwadzieścia pytań? — upewnia się.  
  
— Tak.  
  
Oczy Otabeka błyszczą psotnie — nie jest to pierwszy raz, kiedy tak wygląda, Jurij widział go takim już wcześniej, choć nigdy z innymi. Zawsze z nim, z Jurijem, tak jakby pozwalał sobie na coś takiego tylko wobec najbliższych przyjaciół.  
  
— Dobra, ale ja zaczynam — żąda. Odchrząkuje, moszcząc się wygodniej na parapecie, a potem odchyla głowę do tyłu i opiera ją o ścianę. — Jaki jest twój ulubiony kolor?  
  
— Juuurka — jęczy Otabek. — To niezwykle nudne pytanie. Zielony.  
  
— Sam jesteś niezwykle nudny — prycha Jurij, unosząc jeden kącik ust wyżej. — O co miałem cię zapytać? O jakieś twoje mroczne sekrety?  
  
Otabek unosi brwi i uśmiecha się tajemniczo — wygląda jak aktor, który na scenie gra łotrzyka i wkłada w grę cały swój zapał, tak żeby każdy widz mógł dostrzec niecne zamiary bohatera. Jurij parska śmiechem, a Otabek mu wtóruje.  
  
— No na przykład — odpowiada. — Ale teraz moja kolej. Kim chciałeś zostać w przyszłości, jak byłeś mały?  
  
— I to ma być niby interesujące pytanie? — kpi Jurij i znowu trąca Otabeka stopą w biodro. Tym razem Otabek jej nie łapie i Jurij dusi w sobie delikatne ukłucie rozczarowania. — Najpierw policjantem, a potem łyżwiarzem figurowym.  
  
— Policjantem? — Otabek odrywa plecy od ściany i nachyla się tak blisko Jurija, że prawie opiera mu brodę na ugiętym kolanie. — Naprawdę?  
  
— A co w tym niezwykłego? — dziwi się Jurij i też przysuwa się nieco bliżej. — Wtedy wydawało mi się to super.  
  
Otabek uśmiecha się i dmucha w górę, chcąc odsunąć kilka pasemek opadających mu na czoło, a potem szczerzy się szeroko i opiera łokcie na udzie, a brodę układa na złączonych dłoniach.  
  
— Nic niezwykłego. Ale ja zawsze chciałem być piratem. Gdybym nim został i gdybyś ty został policjantem, tobyś mnie ścigał po morzu.  
  
— Ooo, na pewno nie — zaprzecza dziarsko Jurij, machając palcem wskazującym przed twarzą przyjaciela. — Na pewno bym za tobą nie latał po morzu. Łódki się chyboczą i można z nich spaść do wody, a poza tym chyba mam chorobę morską. Raz dziadek wziął mnie na wycieczkę promem i mało nie umarłem. Cały byłem zielony...  
  
Otabek poszerza uśmiech i nawet przez chwilę chichocze. To bardzo ładny dźwięk, czysty, przyjemny, raczej niski i wibrujący. Jurij czasami zastanawia się, jak Otabek by brzmiał, gdyby zechciał coś zaśpiewać.  
  
— To ładnie musiałeś wyglądać.  
  
Jurij rzuca mu zdziwione spojrzenie. Otabek niewinnie unosi brwi i otwiera szerzej oczy.  
  
— To przecież mój ulubiony kolor, sam pytałeś — wyjaśnia.  
  
— No tak, no tak... — mruczy Jurij i spuszcza wzrok.  
  
Słyszy, jak Otabek odchyla się do tyłu i znów opiera o ścianę, a kiedy na niego zerka, ten uśmiecha się nieznacznie.  
  
— Twoja kolej — mówi, kiwając mu głową.  
  
Jurij wzrusza ramionami i zaczyna skubać rękaw bluzy. Chciałby zadać Otabekowi wiele różnych pytań, ale nie jest na tyle odważny, by wybrać któreś z nich, więc zastanawia się nad jakimś niewinnym, zwyczajnym tematem.  
  
— Jaki będzie temat twojego następnego sezonu? — mówi w końcu.  
  
— O, jeszcze nie wiem. — Otabek drapie się po karku i patrzy za okno, choć nie ma tam niczego interesującego, kilka drzew i niewielki plac zabaw dla dzieci. — A twój?  
  
— To twoje pytanie w grze?  
  
— Mhm.  
  
Jurij obserwuje Otabeka uważnie, mogąc sobie na to bezkarnie pozwolić, kiedy ten nie widzi. Zastanawia się nad pytaniem, choć odpowiedź jest prosta: sam też jeszcze nie wie.  
  
— Zobaczysz — mówi jednak, nadając głosowi nutkę tajemniczości, i z zadowoleniem zauważa, że Otabek przenosi na niego pełen zaciekawienia wzrok.  
  
— Nie chcesz mi powiedzieć? — pyta.  
  
Jurij parska śmiechem i potrząsa głową.  
  
— Teraz ja — wytyka mu. — Nie wcinaj się w kolejkę.  
  
Otabek unosi brwi, ale potakuje i skupia spojrzenie na Juriju. Ten, nieco zawstydzony, opuszcza wzrok i obserwuje pierś Otabeka, unoszącą się regularnie, gdy chłopak oddycha.  
  
— Ale nie za bardzo mam pomysł... Może...  
  
— Zapytaj mnie o coś, czego jeszcze o mnie nie wiesz — proponuje Otabek.  
  
— Och, cóż za genialna rada — ironizuje Jurij. — Tak jakbym miał zamiar pytać cię o nazwisko albo datę urodzin.  
  
Obaj szczerzą się do siebie, a Otabek trąca Jurija stopą — tą, którą wystukiwał rytm na okiennicy.  
  
— No dobra, dobra, nie pospieszaj mnie... — mruczy Jurij. — To może... Ile miałeś w życiu dziewczyn? — pyta, czując, jak policzki nieco mu czerwienieją. Zwykle lubi swój blady odcień cery, ale w chwilach takich jak ta wolałby mieć ciemniejszą karnację, bo dzięki niej zdołałby ukryć rumieniec.  
  
— Zero. A ty?  
  
Ciemniejszą karnacją może pochwalić się Otabek, więc kiedy Jurij go obserwuje, nie jest w stanie stwierdzić, czy to pytanie wywołuje w nim jakieś zawstydzenie.  
  
— Też zero — mówi cicho.  
  
Otabek pomrukuje.  
  
— Twoja kolej — mówi po chwili ciszy.  
  
Jurij wzdycha i próbuje wystukać stopą na grzejniku ten sam rytm, który wystukiwał Otabek, ale nie pamięta wszystkich sekwencji, więc tylko powtarza raz-dwa-trzy, raz-dwa-trzy w kółko.  
  
— Znowu nie mam pomysłu. Oddaję ci moją kolejkę — odpowiada w końcu.  
  
Słyszy, jak przyjaciel odchrząkuje i nabiera powietrza, ale po sekundzie wypuszcza je powoli i znów odchrząkuje. Jurij zerka na niego w zaciekawieniu.  
  
— Nigdy nie miałeś dziewczyny... — zaczyna ostrożnie Otabek nieco drżącym głosem i Jurij marszczy brwi. Otabek może wydawać się stoickim, poważnym człowiekiem bez grama emocji, ale jeśli pozna się go bliżej, można zauważyć, że jest raczej otwarty i szczery. Zwykle się nie denerwuje i nie obciąga sobie rękawów, tak jak robi to teraz, i na pewno nie boi się zadawać pytań na tematy, które go interesują. Jurij nachyla się nieco bliżej. — A miałeś kiedyś chłopaka? — kończy cicho Otabek.  
  
Nagły dreszcz przebiega Jurijowi po całej długości kręgosłupa, gdy ten prostuje się jak struna, mając pewność, że teraz jego twarz już jest cała czerwona. Także odchrząkuje i przeczesuje sobie włosy obiema rękami.  
  
— Nie — mówi tak samo cicho jak Otabek, nie patrząc na niego, i zbiera w sobie resztki odwagi, by zapytać: — A ty?  
  
Otabek znów pomrukuje, ale tym razem słychać w jego głosie drżenie, obawę. Kiedy Jurij rzuca mu szybkie spojrzenie, zauważa, że Otabek przygryza wargę i wpatruje się uparcie w swoje kolana, a na jego twarzy widać jakiś delikatny rumieniec. _Ha_ , myśli bezwiednie. _Nie jestem sam_.  
  
— Jeszcze nie — odpowiada Otabek i zerka na niego spod rzęs.  
  
Jurij czuje się tak, jakby przyjaciel przyszpilił go spojrzeniem, przywiązał do siebie, bo nie jest w stanie odwrócić wzroku ani spuścić oczu. Patrzy na Otabeka tak samo uważnie, jak ten patrzy na niego, a potem przełyka ślinę i znów trąca go stopą w biodro.  
  
— Słuchaj — zaczyna, nie wiedząc, skąd mu się to bierze. — Walić zasady. Teraz znów ja chcę zadać pytanie. — Nie oczekuje, że Otabek mu odpowie, ale ten potakuje, jak gdyby zgadzał się na łamanie reguł, i Jurij czuje bardzo delikatny przypływ odwagi. — Co ty na to, żebyś wziął sobie piractwo jako kolejny temat sezonu? Moglibyśmy się razem przygotowywać. Popływalibyśmy łódką w zatoce, żebyś wczuł się w klimat...  
  
— Mówiłeś, że robisz się cały zielony na wodzie — przerywa mu Otabek.  
  
— A ty mówiłeś, że ci się ten kolor podoba — wytyka Jurij, uśmiechając się nieśmiało.  
  
Otabek odwzajemnia uśmiech i przechyla głowę, a kiedy jakiś kosmyk opada mu na czoło i kiedy odgarnia go znajomym ruchem, Jurij myśli, że ich rozmowa jest bardzo głupia. Wyobrażał sobie, że jeśli kiedykolwiek starczy mu odwagi, by o tym porozmawiać, wtedy wszystko będzie odpowiednio ładne i romantyczne i że albo będą spacerowali wieczorem jakąś wąską uliczką oświetloną rzęsiście latarniami, albo pójdą nad zatokę w jakiś słoneczny, ciepły dzień, albo pojadą motocyklem Otabeka gdzieś, gdzie nie ma ludzi. A nie że będą rozmawiali na nieco obdrapanym parapecie w pokoju Jurija, Otabek zmęczony po locie samolotem, a Jurij zadający mu jakieś głupie pytania.  
  
— Podoba — odpowiada Otabek. — Ale o wiele bardziej wolę go w twoich oczach.  
  
_Może jednak nie jest tak źle_ , myśli Jurij, uśmiechając się szeroko.


End file.
